


Making Up

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike grieves for Buffy, post-"The Gift"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "make up" prompt at open_on_sunday

"I'm sorry I've displeased you, Spike."

 

"Go away." He turned on his heel and started off, but she followed doggedly. No big surprise, there. That's what she'd been made for, after all. The thought made him sick.

 

"Please don't be angry."

 

"I said for you to leave me alone."

 

"I don't understand. Unless"—Buffybot's eyes widened almost comically—"are you trying to provoke a fight so that we can have make-up sex? You're so clever, Spike!"

 

Because it hurt too much to look at her, he looked away. "You're not the one I have something to make up to, pet."


End file.
